


Deaf!lock

by LilyElfgreen



Series: Deaf!lock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Sherlock, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyElfgreen/pseuds/LilyElfgreen
Summary: Mám v plánu velký deaf!lock projekt a toto bylo jen na rozehřátí. Možná to v pozdějším projektu využiju, možná ne.Byla bych ráda, kdybyste se v komentářích vyjádřili, zda-li byste byli rádi za více neslyšícího Sherlocka, nebo se vám toto téma nezamlouvá?





	Deaf!lock

Sherlock pronásleduje podezřelého, který s největší pravděpodobností zinscenoval čtyři vloupání do luxusních domů a přitom posledním vážně zranil hospodyni. Už vysokého blonďatého muže má na dosah, už jen pár metrů a bude jej mít ve svých spárech. 

Když v tu najednou se ozve velký výbuch a svět pohltí plameny. 

*** 

Hned, jak se Sherlock postupně probere z dlouhého spánku, okamžitě zaregistruje, že leží v nemocnici. Zase. Do ruky má zavedenou kanylu, aby mu v případě potřeby pomohla utišit bolest, a hlavu má obvázanou gázou. S námahou otočí hlavou na stranu, pohyb, který mu způsobuje bolest ve spáncích, a zaregistruje přístroj měřící práci jeho orgánů. Neslyší ale pípání srdeční frekvence. Jak je to možné? A posléze si uvědomuje, že nejen pípání, ale i ostatní zvuky chybí. Hluk, šum, tlumené rozhovory, nic. Je tu až moc velké ticho, nepřirozené. Sherlockovi začne tlouct srdce strachem. Chce se zvednout a zjistit příčinu toho ticha, ale je ještě příliš unavený a malátný, a proto usíná. 

*** 

Když se probudí podruhé, má stále kanylu zavedenou v ruce, ale obvaz kolem hlavy chybí. V pokoji je méně světla než předtím, příšeří napovídá, že už musí být večer nebo časné ráno. 

Metr od něj na židli sedí John, má zavřené oči. Spí. Sherlock se pokusí otočit hlavu za cílem prohlédnout si pokoj, ale tento pohyb mu vystřeluje bolest do hlavy. Zasténá, což probudí Johna. 

Probouzející se John, když vidí, že je Sherlock vzhůru, se k němu nakloní. Sherlock se opět diví podivnému tichu. Jak to, že neslyšel zavrzání židle při pohybu? 

John má ve tváři lehký a konejšivý úsměv. Zdá se mu to, nebo v jeho očích vidí lítost? Proč nemluví? diví se Sherlock. Proč se neptá, jak mu je, jako to dělá vždycky? Proč má ve tváři ten uklidňující úsměv a stiskává mu ruku ležící na posteli ve své? Něco je špatně. 

"Johne," pokusí se ze sebe dostat Sherlock, ale zdá se, že se mu to nepovedlo, žádný zvuk z něj nevyšel. "Johne," zkouší to znova, a pak ještě jednou. A s dalšími pokusy si je Sherlock jistý, že mluví správně, jen neslyší svého vlastního hlasu. Začíná docházet k jednomu závěru, v němž jej pouze utvrzuje Johnův výraz, jenž se protáhne smutkem. 

"Ne," řekne a opět nic neslyší. "Ne, ne,…" začne kroutit hlavou a nespouští při tom oči z Johna, jako by čekal na nějaké vysvětlení, kterému se mu ale nedostává. Zdá se, že se v Johnových očích lesknou slzy. Začne jej hladit po paži v uklidňujících tazích a ukazováček druhé ruky mu přitiskne na rty ve snaze jej utišit. 

Sherlock stále nehodlá připustit fakt, že přišel o svůj drahocenný sluch. Určitě to je jen sen, řekne si a štípne se do ruky. Z žádné noční můry se ale neprobouzí. 

"Johne, co se děje? Co se stalo?" Dožaduje se Sherlock odpovědí. Příjemný pohyb na paži ustane, jak se John nakloní k nočnímu stolku pro bloček a tužku. Sherlock trpělivě pozoruje, jak se Johnova levačka pohybuje nad papírem, dokud mu John světle modrý bloček nepodá. 

 

_Dobré ráno, Růženko. Nepanikař._

_Výbuch v krátké vzdálenosti. Poškozený sluch, praštil ses do hlavy, ale otřes nemáš, několik pohmožděnin._

_Budeš v pořádku._

 

Stojí na papírku známým rukopisem.  "Ale... to přeci nejde," řekne a doufá, že to řekl správně, nemůže si být jistý, když to neslyší.

Nemůže si být jistý ničím.  Vidí, jak John pohne rty. Je to jediné slovo, není těžké to poznat, a když zapřemýšlí, dochází mu, že John pravděpodobně řekl jeho jméno. Sherlock. Není těžké toto slovo odezřít z jeho rtů. Zvláště z těch rtů, která jeho jméno vyslovovala už stokrát. 

Sherlock vůbec nepostřehl, že do místnosti vstoupila nová osoba, a proto ho vyleká, když se v jeho zorném poli, vedle Johna, objeví muž v dlouhém bílém plášti. Podá mu tablet, který si nejistě vezme. Z textu dlouhého přes dvě stránky se dozvídá, že došlo k poškození středního ucha následkem vlny vzniklé následkem výbuchu a že je devadesátiprocentní šance, že se jeho sluch může vrátit, ale nemusí úplně. Musí být trpělivý a nespěchat. Má si zezačátku dávat pozor na problémy s rovnováhou a další a další věci proložené lékařskými žvásty.

Zároveň mu v textu doporučuje, aby si sehnal někoho, kdo by jej provedl prvními krušnými dny a pomohl mu. Sherlockovi okamžitě na mysl přijde John. Je si jistý, že ho nenechá ve štychu. Doufá v to. Přeci jen bez sluchu Sherlock nebude tím Sherlockem, kterého John zbožňuje. 

Nebylo sice řečeno, jak dlouho tento stav bude trvat, a ani není úplně jisté, nakolik se to zlepší, ale i ten maličký kousek naděje stačí. Lepší, než žít s vědomím, že už nikdy neuslyší, že neuslyší svou hudbu. Že neuslyší Johnův hlas, který ho chválí, říká mu, že je brilantní a další úžasná slova. 

Sherlock vzhlédne a vidí, jak John i doktor trpělivě čekají, až to dočte. Na konci textu stálo, že pokud má Sherlock dotazy, může se ptát. Položí jednu jedinou otázku. 

"Můžu jít domů?" 

Načež doktor přikyvuje a na tablet, který mu Sherlock vrátil, píše, že ho propustí již dalšího dne ráno pokud nedojde k dalším problémům.

**Author's Note:**

> Byl by zájem o další povídky z AU, kde je Sherlock neslyšící?


End file.
